Paranormals
by luv-adictive-and-dangerous
Summary: Max and Nudge are adopted sisters with... Special abilities. Fang and his siblings just want a normal life. What happens when they meet and their destinys intertwine and change their lifes forever?


**Hey guys, I'm stumped on some of my other fanfics so I'm starting another one… so here is**

**MAX P.O.V**

"Max! Butt, up, now!" my adopted 'twin', Nudge yelled from the floor to the right of our bunk bed.

"Nudge, what time is it, and what is the oh-so-special occasion that requires me to be out of bed before noon?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Time, seven-ten, occasion, new school… remember?" I heard Nudge yank open a drawer and shuffle though it.

"Crap!"

"Have you seen my shoes?"

"No." I said and flipped over the side of the bunk bed, landing on Nudge's white converses with hot pink laces, and toppling to the floor. "Found 'em" I grumbled standing, and then took off toward the bathroom.

**FANG P.O.V**

"Nicolas Johnson, to the office, please." The intercom blared and everyone turned to me. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, what did I do…. Nothing, I did nothing, I haven't shoved a kid in a locker, or punched anyone, or threatened anyone… so what do they want?_ I thought the whole way to the office. I turned the door knob. Mrs. Randolph, the secretary, was talking with Mr. Harvey, the principal, and Mr. Burns, the counselor. The room fell silent when I walked in.

"Nicolas, will you please step into my office?" Mr. Burns broke the silence. My eyes darted around randomly then I finally nodded, and followed him into a small white room. Everything was white, and I stood out like a sore thumb with my all black and gray clothes. "Nicolas, would you care to talk?" I stared at him blankly in response. "Nicolas will you please tell me something about yourself?" my ears pricked up as I heard a disembodied voice from beside Mr. Burns… it belonged to my older brother Sam.

"Dude, don't listen to this creep. You talk, he stalks" I could almost see him laughing, beside Mr. Burns, rolling his eyes and smiling. Sam was dead and I could hear him, and all ghosts (Sam is the only one I hear constantly).

"I don't really like talking about myself." I said.

"That's my lil' bro! I'm gonna check on Iggs remember don't put any thing out!" Sam said; I'm sure he was smiling and his voice faded into the air as he went to check on my twin, Iggy.

"Okay, then just listen… this year I expect none of your mishaps. In other words… no threats, no shoving kids into lockers, no fights, no terrorizing other students. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He stood and showed me out. I walked back into the office to find Mrs. Randolph talking to two girls who were out of breath. One had dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and paint splattered converses, all over a tall and skinny figure with pale skin. The other had elbow length corkscrew curly black hair, a skin tight tie-dye shirt, a blue jean mini skirt with leggings underneath, and white converse with pink laces, she had a tall and skinny figure too but had mocha skin.

"Maximum and Monique Ride, we're new here." The blonde one said.

"Ah yes. Maximum, here is your schedule, and Monique here is yours. And here is a map of the school, the handbook, and welcome packet. All even numbered classes are on the first floor, all odd classes on the second." She wrote an excuse for the two girls, and then noticed me leaning against the wall. "Nicolas, could you show Maximum and Monique around?" she asked wrighting my excuse. I nodded and took it. Then I lead the girls into the hall.

**MAX P.O.V**

Nicolas was walking me to my class; we had already dropped off Nudge at her class. This is boring! He is silent. It was better actually listening to Nudge talk, then to stand here in silence.

"She's hot; Fang you need to go for that." A disembodied voice said from beside Nicolas. _NO! Not here not now! This is not happening._ (oh btw I can hear ghosts) Nicolas rolled his eyes and scoffed. I paused and he turned to me in question.

"Uh, do you go by anything other than Nicolas? I mean it's annoying that you have such a long name." I asked hoping he wouldn't say what the ghost had called him.

"Yea, you can call me Fang." He said and I mentally screamed. Then the voice came again.

"Fang, don't ignore me! Walk closer to her and try to hold her hand! I know you can hear me!" it yelled and Fang timidly inched toward me and took hold of my hand. I stopped and looked at him.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." he replied.

"I probably was just hearing things." I shook my head and started walking.

"Dude that was so close! Stop making it obvious that you can hear me!" the voice yelled.

"Then stop talking!" Fang hissed quietly at the voice. _He can hear it!_

"Fang, okay the jig is up I know you can hear it." I said stopping yet again.

"Well, not it… him… and yes I can, but so can you." He had a devilish smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea and my sister can hear and see ghost."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, our whole family is messed up, but we're the only ones who have anything to do with ghosts."

"Cool, so she could see Sam?"

"Yea and all the ghosts we can hear."

"Wow, that's cool, so uh…um" he jerked his head down and took interest in his Black Converses. That's when I noticed he was still holding my hand. I inched closer and placed my head in the crook of his neck. I loved how they fit perfectly. He felt so strong. Plus I already knew he could understand me and my strange gift/curse.

**DUN, DUN, DUN, CLIFF HANGER! ** ** I have always wanted to type that! Sooo to learn what happens READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**Read on and Fly high, **

**~Luv-addictive-and-dangerous~**


End file.
